1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mechanically stabilized earth wall structures. The invention more particularly concerns a modular wall or facing panel which interconnects with an anchor which in turn cooperates with backfill or the like to stabilize the panel. The invention is especially directed at a modular wall panel which is precast to include a connector which is quickly connectable to an anchor member.
2. Description of Related Art
A mechanically stabilized earth wall structure comprises a concrete wall facing with earth backfill placed behind the structure. Elongated members extend from the back surface of the wall into the earth backfill to form horizontal planes which act as anchors in the backfill. The elongated members may consist of various types of reinforcements or anchors.
Strip reinforcements or strip anchors, for example, include strips made of such materials as galvanized steel and plastic. Tensile stresses in the soil or backfill transfer to the strips through friction. Grid reinforcement units or grid anchors, consisting of metallic or polymeric tensile resistant grid elements, transfer stress to the backfill through passive resistance of transverse elements of the grid and friction between the backfill and horizontal surfaces of the grid. The grids in the form of a mesh or web may be made of various materials such as metals and polymer materials. Another type of anchor, a sheet anchor, consists of continuous sheets of geotextiles placed in horizontal layers within the backfill.
Several methods and apparatus have been provided in the past for attaching reinforcement members or anchor to the back surface of modular facing panels. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,170 discloses a method of connecting elongated wire mesh to interlocking facing wall modules by a means of a clevis and bolt assembly. The U-shaped portion of each clevis is anchored in the modular facing panels during precasting. In one embodiment, the wires in a wire mesh panel are connected to each clevis using a bolt and nut assembly.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,293, connection between a tieback and a modular facing panel is formed by sliding an end of the tieback into a channel preformed in the panel and inserting a rod into the channel to prevent the withdrawal of the tieback.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,857 discloses a structure in which wire mesh panels are attached to modular facing panels by means of threaded female fittings anchored in the modular facing panels and threaded male fittings mounted to the end of elongated wires in the wire mesh panel.
Existing systems of stabilizing earth wall structures as reflected by the above references can entail considerable amounts of time and care to properly install such structures. As a result, the costs of installing such systems are frequently very high; and the risks of faulty installations can be considerable. The present invention overcomes the deficiencies in existing systems provides improved reliability and reduced cost.